


you've got my devotion but man, i can hate you sometimes

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), No Pregnancy, Porn with Feelings, Post-The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, so many feelings, soft feral reylo, they just won't admit them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: The force bond kicks in right after Rey and Kylo wake up after having a dream about each other.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 191





	you've got my devotion but man, i can hate you sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthswift13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/gifts), [cursebreakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/gifts).



> This one shot is an early birthday gift for my virgo babes [ Maddy ](https://twitter.com/darthswift13) and [ Bee ](https://twitter.com/reyIotrash). 
> 
> dry humping has become my brand idk how but i love it so enjoy some force bond fun ;)

Rey could feel his fingers dig into her skin as she writhed on her bed. Each finger tip pressed a little divot, molding into her. His mouth is hot on her neck. “ _ Rey,”  _ he breathes. She whines as she grinds against him. Her hands find purchase on his shoulders. She grips him hard. She doesn’t want to let go. 

No. 

No.

No. 

She can’t be doing this. 

He’s her  _ enemy.  _

But it feels so good. 

_ He  _ feels so good. Against her. 

_ Stars.  _

She feels it building. A tension deep, deep in her belly. A heat is spreading starting through her, starting at her legs. She gasps and right as she’s about to fully fall off the cliff…

She wakes up with her hands pulling her nipples and her pillow shoved between her legs rubbing her cunt tight. 

She’s panting into the dark and cool night air in her room. She pulls her hand off of her breast and runs it across her forehead, wiping off the sweat that has started to bead there. She brings her other hand to her chest as she looks out the window. D’Qar’s double moons shine in through her window and illuminate the sweat that’s covering her whole body. She shucks off her sheets but she still feels warm. She removes her tunic and underwear and tosses them to the foot of her bed. 

It’s quiet. She can only hear herself breathing. Her hands linger on her stomach as they move in little circles. 

She closes her eyes and tries to fall back to sleep, but sleep never comes. Instead, she rolls around, naked, on her bed. She huffs and puffs as her frustration climbs. The tension is still tight in her belly and the cool air only adds to it. 

She still feels that ache between her thighs, she slowly moves her hands back to her wet pussy. Maybe coming will help her fall asleep. She’ll make herself come hard in the darkness with her own fingers and then maybe then she can go back to sleep and not dream about him. 

Him. 

Fuck. 

She scoffs when she realizes she’s thinking about him again. His hands, the way they touched in the hut, the way she grabbed his thigh in the throne room, how hard and solid he felt under her. For a moment she really thought he was on her side, that he would leave with her, that he would stop everything and help her save the Resistance. 

She groans as her hands move down. She really can’t help it now or get him out of her head. Part of her feels bad for thinking about him right now but it just feels so good. 

As soon as her fingers hit her outer lips she clenches and gasps. Right as she’s about to dip a finger in, to test how wet she really is, the room becomes silent,  _ too  _ silent. 

Kylo is standing in her little room by the window. The twin moons form a halo behind his head. His chest is bare, just like that night on Ahch-To. She hates to admit it but she’s glad that he didn’t throw a cowl or something else on. She’s thought about his broad chest hovering over her more than a few times when she’s alone and her hands help her find relief. 

“I’d really rather not do this now,” she says. She can feel him staring at her in the darkness. 

“Yeah, me too,” He responds as they repeat those words from that night weeks ago. She scrambles on the bed for her tunic. It’s lost in a white linen sea. He stalks forward and picks it up off of the bed and throws it at her. She sits up and drapes it over her body. Now that he’s standing closer to her, she can see the tent in the front of his black pants. Right at her eye line. 

“Do you always sleep naked, Rey?” he asks. She feels her cheeks heat up. “You know I had a dream about you. I woke up with my cock aching in my hands. Then all of a sudden, you’re laying on my bed next to me. The force is a fucking bastard.” He laughs and rubs his hand over his face. 

He’s staring in the direction of the window but she knows he can’t see where she is or her surroundings. Just her, naked and sweaty on her bed. She thinks about what he said, he had a dream about her too. Was it the same kind of dream that she had? Was she grinding up against him with their fingers digging deep into each other? Were they panting into each other as they felt the peaks start to build and build and build until they woke up and were taken out of it right in time? 

She gulps then whispers, “I had a dream about you too.” That catches his attention and he looks back down at her. His eyes open wide and his lips part. His expression encourages her to go on. “I was straddling your waist and my legs were around your hips. I was just trying to find relief,” her voice cracks. 

Kylo moves so that he’s sitting at the end of her bed. His hands run up and down her bare shin and along her calf, just stopping at her knee. She wants him to keep going and going, she wants him to stop right where she needs him, right at her center. He knows she needs it. He just keeps his eyes locked on hers, unmoving. He won’t move unless she says anything. She growls. 

Both of them understand what’s happening here but neither of them will acknowledge it. Ever since that first moment she saw his face in the interrogation room, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She hates him. She’s supposed to hate him, but her body is so drawn to him and his to her. Almost like the force pulls them together. Well, it kinda does. That fucking bond. When she touched his hand she could’ve sworn it felt like he was actually there. And now, in her little room by the darkness and the only light coming in the window from the twin moons, it really does feel like Kylo is here with her and actually sitting on her bed instead of a galaxy away. 

They both understand the attraction to each other but neither of them will speak about it. They’re both too scared to bring it up. Both too scared that maybe it’ll ruin whatever it is they have. Ruin everything if they admit that they can’t stop thinking about one another. 

_ Fuck.  _

It really shouldn’t feel so, so good. 

His hand doesn’t move past her knee but she can feel the little sensations tingle up towards her cunt. She needs him, as much as she hates to admit it. She knows only he can relieve this ache inside of her right now.

But, she’s stubborn and he knows that. She moves her fingers down, fluttering on her skin, keeping her eyes locked with his. Both of them are hungry and determined. They both know what they want and what they need but neither of them will say it. 

Her fingers find her wetness and she starts to stroke herself tentatively. Slow, slow steps and movements. She makes little gasps when the feeling is just right and she arches her back. But she never, ever takes her eyes off of him. And he’s staring at her. His eyes drift from her face and her open mouth to the space between her legs that’s covered by her tunic. It floats and covers her pussy and her hand so he only sees the movements under the light fabric.She snakes one hand up to squeeze her now completely exposed breast. It makes her moan and close her eyes and she hears Kylo groan at the sight of her touching herself like this right in front of him. 

She feels the bed move and when she opens her eyes, Kylo is moving towards her but she puts her foot on his chest and pushes him away. The tunic moves, giving him a full view of her glistening wet pussy. 

“No,” she whispers and he obeys and sits back down at the end of the bed. 

She plays with her clit, roughly rubbing to get the good friction she wants, but it’s just not enough. She doesn’t want him to know that but it seems like he already does. 

“Rey,” he says with his voice so deep and huffed. “I know what you need.” 

“No.”

“Come here, Rey.” His hand grabs her ankle and starts to pull her towards him. Her breath hitches when he pulls her onto his lap. She can feel how hard he is through his pants. Her hand reaches down and palms him. He grabs her wrist. “I know what you need,” He repeats himself and places her hands on his bare chest and his firm on her waist. 

Just like her dream, he moves her so she straddles one of his massive muscular thighs. Knowing what he wants her to do, and what she wants to do, she starts to move her hips and grinds them against his thigh. 

_ There. _

_ Yes.  _

_ Yes.  _

That’s the friction she was looking for. She starts at a languid pace. Part of her doesn’t want to go too fast so it’s not over quickly. She likes being putty in his hands like this. But, she remembers, she is the one in control, she’s the one in control, she’s the one writhing naked on his lap and she’s the one who controls him. She feels a vibration through her body. Another wave of pleasure washes over her as her clit hits him just right and she reaches her hand down and rubs it with her pointer and middle fingers. Her face is so close to his, their noses touching at the tips, that she gasps into his mouth as she touches herself in that oh so sensitive spot. When her fingers are wet enough, she brings them back up and brings them up to her face like she’s going to stick them in her mouth to taste herself. Kylo looks at her with his mouth open. She shoves her fingers, wet with her slick, inside of his mouth. 

He’s stunned for a second but then he closes his eyes and she feels his tongue swirl around her fingers, trying to get each little bit of her. 

It only makes her grind on his thigh more. She leaves her fingers in his mouth as she moves. 

She can feel him hard and thick against her thigh as she rubs herself on him. She must be leaving such a mess. A stain on his pants that he’ll have to remember and live with when the bond eventually closes and he’s back by himself on the Steadfast. She selfishly feels another wave move through her as she thinks about him alone in his quarters, his cock hard and red in his large hands as he pumps himself, coming to the thought of her like she does with her fingers knuckle deep inside of her pussy to thoughts of him. 

As she grinds, her hips twitch and become more erratic. Her sensitive and swollen clit is being rubbed just right. 

_ Fuck.  _

Kylo notices that her orgasm is building. She bets he can feel it through the bond the way her mind is singing because all of the nerve endings in her body and all the synapses are firing at once. It’s an overload in her mind. She holds onto him. Her nails dig little crescent shaped moons into the skin on his shoulder that’s dusted with freckles like hers. Her other hand is still in his mouth as he sucks and sucks and sucks until he pushes her fingers out. She opens her eyes and looks at him. Her hips don’t stop, they move slowly again. 

“Come for me, baby, come right here on my thigh. Make a fucking mess on my pants.”

She shakes her head and narrows her eyes. 

She doesn’t want to give him what he wants. 

She’ll come when she wants to, not when he tells her to. 

“Come for me, please.” His words send little sparks through her but she stops moving and squeezes his biceps. Her fingers, wet with his spit, leave shiny trails on his pale skin. 

She has an idea. 

She shoves him down onto the bed. He sits up on his forearms and looks up at her. He looks like he wants to say something but he knows better than that. He waits for her and what she wants to do. 

_ Good boy,  _ she thinks through the bond. 

She pushes him so that he’s laying down on the bed. He tries to get up but she pushes him down again until he finally listens to and stays put. 

His eyes are so dark as he waits for what she’s going to do. The deep hazel is gone and now they’re just frozen amber. 

She moves up, straddling his waist and then his chest, moving her knees on either side of him, teasing him. When she gets to his chin, she hovers for a second. He moves his mouth up, ready to kiss and taste and lap up her soaking cunt. He hasn’t done that before but part of her wants him to. She wants his tongue deep inside of her but not right now. Right now, she has something else in mind. 

_ “No.”  _ He whines when she moves past his face. She shudders a little when she can feel his nose brush her clit. 

Now he’s confused. She settles herself on his bare outstretched bicep on the bed. He hooks his arm up so that he can hold her breast in his hand. She’s not facing him, she doesn’t want to. She can feel his stare on her back.

She starts to rock her hips. 

He kneads her breast in his hand. He squeezes, gropes, and pulls her rosey nipple in between his fingers before moving to her other breast. 

She holds his forearm as he holds her. She feels his veins under her finger tips. The little protruding purple veins that break up his skin. She thinks about how they bulge under his long sleeves when they fight. She’d like to see that. 

Thinking about them fighting sends a wave through her body, making her more wet than she was before. She’s leaving a sticky trail on his arm. He’ll clean it up later.  _ Maybe with his tongue,  _ she thinks briefly and smiles as she rocks and rocks and rocks. 

She thinks more about how absolutely feral they were in the snow on Starkiller Base. The sounds of each other huffing as they fought. The glow of their red and blue sabers in each other’s eyes as the coldness fell around them. 

_ You need a teacher,  _ he told her through snarled teeth as she closed her eyes. 

_ You need someone to show you the ways of the force.  _

She can feel the force vibrating through her, through him, and through them. Their bond is happy. It’s exhilarated. It’s excited. It’s  _ needy.  _

She thinks about how they fought  _ together  _ in Snoke’s throne room. 

_ She really did want to take his hand _ , she thinks as she puts her hand over his on her breast. 

But what would’ve happened if she did? What would’ve happened to the Galaxy? 

She’s broken out of her thoughts by a deep moan. She can’t tell if it’s coming from her or Kylo. As she moves her hips, she turns her head and sees his eyes trained on her but his other hand is holding his flushed and hard cock in his hands as he pumps himself and little beads of precome leak out of the tip. She licks her lips. 

_ “Rey,”  _ He groans. 

This is what she needed. She needs him to get her off. 

This is what he needs too. 

She can feel herself become more slick on his arm as she stares down at his cock in his hand. He’s so big. Her mouth waters. Maybe she’ll take him in her mouth one day, one day.  _ No,  _ this can’t happen again. They just need each other right now. They woke up so wound up from their dreams that they needed this. 

She pants as she moves her hips. He groans as his hands squeeze her, mold her, and play with her. She can feel that spark building deep in her belly. It’s a warmth that’s starting to spread and spread and spread. 

“ _ Ben,”  _ she whines. “I’m so close. I’m close, I’m close, I’m-” And then it all bursts. Like an exploding star that had been dormant for years. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire and being doused in water all at once. 

She hears Kylo come too but she doesn’t turn around to see. She hears him grunt and moan her name into the stale night air as he holds her breasts in his hand. Her hands are still gripping his forearm hard as she rides out the end of her high. She doesn’t want it to go away. 

Rey lets go of his arm and turns herself around before she collapses on the bed. She lays her head on Kylo’s stomach and looks up at him. Her legs are still wrapped around his arm, holding him there in place on the bed. His stomach is covered in his come, bright and white and Rey has the urge to lick it off of him, to taste him, to have him in her mouth, but she’s so tired. 

  
They lay there for a moment. The hand that was around his cock is softly playing with her hair as she blinks at him slowly. His eyes look so hazed and sated. His breathing is even underneath her hand that rests right on his chest. 

“This shouldn’t have happened,” she whispers as if there’s someone nearby that shouldn’t hear what they’re saying or doing. 

“I know.” 

“It can’t happen again.” 

“I know.” 

“You should go.”

“I know.”

Neither of them move and the bond doesn’t close. They lay there and stare at each other. She traces little circles on his skin, discovering new freckles that she hasn’t seen before. She’s never seen him this bare. His other hand moves to her hip and squeezes gently. His thumb rubs her tanned skin. 

They don’t notice how long they lay there looking so longingly at each other. They stare silently, admiring each other’s shapes in the darkness, under the cover of a sliver of moonlight that peers in through her window. 

Rey breaks the comfortable silence. 

“What would’ve happened if I had taken your hand?”

He licks his lips, sighs and then looks up towards the ceiling. 

“We would’ve just been together, Rey. You, me, and the Galaxy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> also, i would like to give credit to [ becca ](https://twitter.com/beccastanz) for this idea, especially the bicep humping that was genius and to lou for [ this drawing ](https://twitter.com/lovebarmaid/status/1294669442551549952)


End file.
